


Hook-up Plan

by PsychoDolphin



Category: Free!
Genre: Lots-o-fluff, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, One-Sided Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Rei didn't ask for this, and an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoDolphin/pseuds/PsychoDolphin
Summary: Nagisa has gotten it in his little head that Makoto and Haru would make a perfect couple and sets out to make his dream a reality. Rei is an unwilling accomplice. Haru is irritated. Makoto is adorable and clueless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I was going through my fanfiction folder and found this little piece stashed away underneath about a thousand unfinished fics. Despite what the title says, no actual hooking up happens on screen, just a lot of Makoto and Haru making each other blush.

“Mako-chan!”

The green-eyed boy turned around, shocked to see a bundle of blond rushing towards him. Nagisa crashed into him with astounding force that nearly knocked him back into the pool he had just clambered out of.

Steadying himself, he looked down into the bright pink eyes staring up at him as Nagisa clung to his arm.

“Mako-chan, you like to play video games, right? I got a brand new one the other day, and I wanted to know if you wanted to play it with me tonight after practice.” Nagisa rushed the words out, acting as though he was scared Makoto would shoot the idea down before he could say everything.

Makoto blinked in surprise. Usually Nagisa went to Haru or Rei about hanging out after school. It was no secret that Nagisa looked up to Haru more than almost anyone else, and Haru had always seemed to have a bit of a weak spot for the blond since they had been little. So why was he so eager now?

“Um, sure, that sounds like fun. Will Rei be there too?” Makoto turned to glance back towards the pool, where a dark head of hair was slid gracefully through the water. Training hadn’t started yet, and Haru seemed content to just glide through the water at his own pace. “I can ask Haru-”

“No!” Nagisa exclaimed in a rush, squeezing Makoto’s arm just a little harder to keep him in place, pulling his body back around to face him. “I wanted this to be just us! We never hang out together, because your always with Haru-chan. Aren’t Rei-chan and I your friends too?” Nagisa’s eyes began to shimmer with newly formed tears, lower lip trembling slightly. Makoto was reminding of a puppy who had just been scolded.

Any reservations Makoto had before were washed away as he looked at Nagisa. Was he really this upset? Makoto felt guilt wash through him in waves, and he placed the hand that Nagisa wasn’t clinging to on the shorter boy’s shoulder. “Of course you are! You are just as important to me, Nagisa. I had no idea you thought I didn’t feel that way. You guys are my best friends.”

Nagisa sniffled a little, turning his shimmering eyes up to meet the green ones. “You mean that, Mako-chan?”

“Of course!”

Nagisa smiled widely up at his upperclassman, all trace of sadness wiped clean as his eyes sparkled with joy and another emotion that was so brief Makoto couldn’t place it. “So you’ll come play with me? That’s great!” Nagisa released Makoto’s arm and quickly hugged him before running off towards the locker room. “Don’t leave without me, we can head to my house together!”

Makoto stared after him, completely bewildered, before shaking his head and turning back to offer Haru a hand out of the pool and tell him of his afterschool plans.

 

* * *

 

 

Rei glanced up from his locker as Nagisa rushed back in the room, eyes alight with delight and vindication. As usual, he felt his heart do a little flip when the short boy grinned happily at him.

“Did it work?” he asked, hoping his face didn’t betray how his heart was reacting. There was no real need to ask- Nagisa never would have been pleased if one of his plans failed. In fact, Rei dreaded the look of renewed determination Nagisa showed every time one did. But Rei knew that this was essential. Not only would Nagisa’s ego boost as he told of his successes, but Rei couldn’t help but give the boy his moment of glory and watch as his happy face glowed with victory. Whether the plan would really work was, at this moment, irrelevant. After weeks of work, Nagisa had definitely needed a win to lift his spirts.

Nagisa looked at Rei for just a moment before that sweet, innocent smile was replaced by a scheming smirk that really shouldn’t have fit his sweet looking face, yet still sent Rei’s palms sweating.

“Of course it worked, Rei-chan. Did you really think I would mess this up? This is the first time we’ve had an actually chance of getting them together! We can’t let this chance slip past us” Nagisa chuckled as he leaned back against his own locker right next to Rei. The devious blond turned that smirk on Rei, and the bespectacled boy’s heart leapt again.

Rei just smiled and shook his head. “You are quite terrifying sometimes, you know,”

Nagisa laughed, a sweet sound that didn’t match the smirk on his face in the least. “I’m just doing what needs to be done,” the smirk faded suddenly and he scowled at Rei, “unlike some people I know.”

Rei sighed in resignation, “I told you I’m not good at this sort of thing. Romance in not my forte.”

“Forte or not, even you should have known that having them eat dinner together is useless when they do it _all the time_!”

Rei lowered his head into his hands, groaning. “All the food I made was filled with enzymes that help the release of dopamine. The sudden influx of hormones should have kick started things between them!”

“Rei-chan! We’re trying to get them together, not turn them into science experiments!” the short blond hissed irritably.

“Hey.”

Both boys freezing in panic at the voice behind them. Turning slowly, they saw Haru, hair wet, towel around his neck, shirt off, and dark blue eyes fixed on them.

“Yes, Haru-chan?”

“Haruka-senpai?” Nagisa and Rei’s voices jumbled in a garbled, nervous mess, both sweating bullets.

Haru stared for a moment more before asking “Is Gou here? I need to talk to her.”

Both boys stilled before Nagisa piped up, “No, I think she left a few minutes ago.”

“Oh,” Haru looked away, nodded, and then stepped out of the room, back towards the pool. They were silent for a moment, then breathed a sigh of relief when a _splash_ reached the locker.

“Do you think he heard us?” Rei whispered.

“I don’t know. We didn’t mention they’re names, so if they ask, we’re helping set up Gou-chan on a date.”

Rei nodded, then leaned against his locked, raising one hand to rub his face. He felt as though the last few weeks of stress had aged him terribly. “So if my chemical-based strategy didn’t work, how is this video game plan going to work?”

Nagisa also leaned against the lockers. Unlike his best friend, however, his form was relaxed and at ease. He grinned, the close encounter with Haru already a distinct memory.

“It’s simple, Rei-chan. Mako-chan is going to do all the work to drive himself into Haru-chan’s arms. Mako-chan is the world’s biggest ‘fraidy-cat; and who is the one person he turns to for comfort when he’s scared?”

“Haruka-senpai.” Rei murmured thoughtfully.

“Yep!” he smiled at his companion.

“So, you plan to have Makoto-senpai play a scary game with you-“

“And then we send him home!” Nagisa chirped, obviously proud of his plan.

“But… how do we get him to Haru-senpai?”

Nagisa’s smile froze in shock, his eyes screaming panic.

“You forgot to think of that didn’t you?”

The short blond hung his head. “They’re always together, so I didn’t even think about it.”

“But your plan depends on Makoto-senpai being alone with you when he’s scared! Did you think Haruka-senpai would just teleport by his side when he left your house?”

“I said I didn’t think about it!” Nagisa shouted back.

Rei began to yell, but quickly stopped himself. Nothing attracted attention more than an argument.

Adjusting his glasses, Rei glanced at the short blond boy. How had he become so wrapped up in Nagisa’s schemes? If he was being completely honest, he couldn’t even remember offering to help Nagisa with this.

It had all began around four months ago when he and Nagisa had walked in on Makoto and Haru having lunch together. Nagisa had forgotten his bag in class, and Rei had gone with him to retrieve it. When the two boys returned to the rooftop, they found their upperclassmen were still sitting in their usual spot, but Haru had fallen asleep on Makoto’s shoulder, and the taller boy seemed to be nodding off himself.

“Don’t you think they look cute together?” Nagisa had asked quietly.

“Cute?” Rei had stopped and looked at his friend, noticing the strange, devious look in his eyes, but chose to ignore it. He turns his gazed back to the older boys. He couldn’t quite bring himself to associate the term “cute” to the two boys.

“Yeah, I mean they really do act like an old married couple sometimes.”

Rei looked at them again. He wasn’t sure whether it was cute, but there was something sweet about the way they were so relaxed around each other.

And then Makoto finally nodded off, his head resting gently against Haru’s.

Ok. That was cute.

“Don’t you think they would make a great couple?” Nagisa chatted quietly. “I mean, they practically already act like one.” Nagisa grinned sideways at his friend. “I bet we could do it.”

Rei looked away from the sleeping boys and looked at his friend in confusion. “Do what?”

Nagisa rolled his eyes impatiently. “Idiot. What have we been talking about this whole time? We could get Mako-chan and Haru-chan together!”

“What? When did that come up?” Rei asked, swimming in confusion as Nagisa plowed ahead, not noticing Rei’s floundering.

“It might be a little difficult, since they’ve been friends for so long. But once we break down that wall, I’m sure-“

Nagisa continued to babel, and Rei just shook his head, hoping that this was just some random thought, and that Nagisa would move on to something else by tomorrow. However, the next day, Nagisa showed up, exhausted, but with a two page list of plans that he swore would get Makoto and Haru together. Rei had quickly screened the list, and vetoed most of Nagisa’s ideas. While Rei was sure Nagisa would never purposefully hurt the older boys, some of the plans, such as locking the two boys in an elevator or trapping them on a boat in the middle of the ocean (which Rei reminded him wouldn’t work since they were part of a _swim_ club), were risky to say the least. This video game plan was easily one of the tamer ideas that had come from the blonde’s wily mind.

“Rei-chan? Are you listening??”

Rei glanced up in surprise, returning to the present. “Sorry, what?”

Nagisa rolled his eyes. “I said that I can call you when Mako-chan leaves, and you can call Haru-chan and tell him to go find Mako-chan.”

“Why do I have to do it?!”

“Because I really don’t want to, and you need a job too!”

“No, I don’t”

“But we’re in this together!”

“I don’t remember agreeing to this!”

Nagisa just waved the comment away, then continued to speak. “Mako-chan and I will play the game, and once he’s really scared, I send him home, call you, you call Haru-chan, and he’ll go looking for Mako-chan! It’s perfect.”

Rei just stared at his friend, not bothering to argue anymore. Nagisa was too convinced this would work for any argument to work, but Rei still failed to understand how this could help. Surely Haru had been alone with a scared Makoto before. How would this be any different?

“So what game are you going to play with him?” Rei asked, dropping the argument.

Nagisa grinned, “Cold Light.”

Rei froze and stared at Nagisa in shock. “Isn’t that the game you were playing the other night when you called me crying the other night?”

Nagisa frowned, obviously not happen to be reminded of that fact. “Yes. I played it so that tonight, when Mako-chan and I play it tonight, I won’t be scared.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works,” Rei frowned, but Nagisa waved the comment away.

“You worry too much, Rei-chan. Everything will be fine!”

* * *

 

Rei sat in his room, staring intently at the homework in front of him. Just a few more problems, then-

His thoughts broke off as his phone rang. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was around 11 at night. He picked up the phone and flipped it open, a feeling of de ja vu overtaking him.

“Hello?”

“Rei-chan?” a soft voice whimpered.

Ah, that was why. This is exactly what happened the first time he played that game. Sighing, Rei closed his work book. “Are you ok?”

“The monster ate me, Rei-chan. It ripped my head off.”

Rei couldn’t help the small smile that overtook his lips. Yes, exactly the same as before. “I’ll be over in a few moments. Is Makoto-Senpai gone? Should I call Haruka-Senpai?”

“Uh-huh,” Nagisa whispered, and Rei had to strain to hear his voice. “He left a few minutes ago,” Nagisa gasped, and Rei heard the phone drop. There was a muffled yelp of fear, and the fumbling as Nagisa hurried to pick up the phone. “Rei-chan, Hurry up and get over here!”

“Are you ok? What was that?”

There was a loaded silence, and Rei was willing to bet anything that Nagisa was blushing in embarrassment. “A tree limb hit my window.”

Rei had to hold back the snicker that was trying to force its way out. Once he had control of himself, he cleared his voice and said, “Let me call Haruka-Senpai. I’ll be there soon.”

“Ok, hurry!” his voice whimpered.

Rei hung up and quickly dial Haru’s number.

The phone rang a few times before Haru picked up. “Hello?”

Rei let out a sigh of relief. It was so late, he hadn’t been sure if Haru would be awake. “Haruka-senpai,”

“Rei?” Haru’s voice was clear, no sleep in his tone. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, I just got a call from Nagisa-kun. He and Makoto-senpai apparently played a scary game together. And Nagisa-kun is pretty freaked out. Makoto-senpai left Nagisa-kun’s house a few minutes ago and, well, if he is this freaked out-“

“Makoto is worse,” the voice on the line was clipped, and Rei couldn’t help but flinch at the tone. Haruka was mad, most likely with Nagisa. This was going to make practice tomorrow torturous.

“I’ll find him. Thank you Rei.” The line clicked sharply, and Rei breathed a sigh of relief. He lowered his head into his hands, gently massaging his forehead. How had it come to this? The track team had been so normal, so peaceful. What on earth could have possessed him to join this band of misfits?

His phone rang shrilly for the second time that night, making him jump. The voice on the line sounded almost as hysterical as the phone.

“Rei-chan? Are you coming? Rei-chan, please hurry!”

Rei shook his head, and smiled to himself, grabbing his bag as he ran out the door.

Oh, right. That was why.

* * *

 

Makoto shuffled through the dark, happy that, despite the fact that he was alone, in the dark, that at least no one had seen just how badly he had freaked out when a bird had flown out of a bush when he had walked by, or how he had nearly started crying when he had stepped on a stick, the sharp noise going straight to his panicked mind. Or how loudly he had screamed when a squirrel had crossed his path.

He sighed, trying to get himself to relax. He suddenly wished that he had just decided not to go over to Nagisa’s house, or at least had managed to convince him to play a different game. But when he had voiced his concerns, Nagsia had assured him that the game wasn’t very scary, and that he had already played part of it to make sure.

However, as soon as the eerie violin music began to fill the bedroom, the blond boy was shaking, though he claimed he was fine.

Thinking back, Makoto realized in horror that his mind could remember with perfect clarity the haunting melody. Then, as though to prove its perfect recall, his mind began to spin the melody on repeat. With the sudden internal music looping in his mind, the dark street in front of him began to look even more terrifying. Makoto tensed and quickly began trying to banish the song stuck in his head.

“Makoto?”

Makoto’s heart froze in panic, and he lept away from the voice, letting out an undignified shriek.

And then, as he leapt through the air to get away from what he assumed was a dark monster of the night, he caught site of the midnight black hair, of dark blue eyes that always seemed so steady, so sure, and his heart unfroze, beating as rapidly as before, but for an entirely different reason.

Haru. Haru was here.

Settling down immediately, Makoto couldn’t help but grin at his best friend, stopping to glance the other boy over. He was in a pair of shorts and a tank that hung just a little lower than was probably appropriate for going outside, or- wait. Makoto looked a little closer, and flushed when he realized why the shirt seemed so big on Haru.

It was Makoto’s shirt.

Filing this information away for later, he glanced up at his friend, finally meeting his eyes. Something in those blue orbs was sparking, and Makoto got the strangest sense that Haru was irritated.

“Hey Haru,” Makoto tried to be casual, hoping that both his fear and his excitement for seeing Haru were contained within himself. “What are you doing out here?”

Haru continued to stare down Makoto, but his voice was calm as usual. “Rei called. Nagisa was freaked out, and he was worried about you.”

Makoto couldn’t help but notice the way Haru’s gaze shifted just the slightest when he mentioned that Rei was worried, and the situation immediately clicked with Makoto. Rei had told Haru what Makoto and Nagisa had been doing. Which meant Haru’s irritation was most likely bent towards himself and Nagisa. Mostly Nagisa, however, as Haru would almost instinctually blame anyone who put Makoto in what Haru deemed a “Dangerous” situation. Makoto couldn’t help the smile that flooded his face as he looked at his friend. Haru really was the best.

“Oh, well, I’m fine, Haru”

The boy’s face was completely dead-pan, not bothering to dignify the obvious lie with a response. He didn’t believe Makoto for a second. Makoto sighed, defeated. There was no point lying to Haru. Everyone might know that Makoto could usually tell what Haru was thinking, but people never seemed to realize that Haru could do the exact same to Makoto, as long as he was paying attention.

“Come on,” Makoto looked up to see Haru walking away, back towards their homes. He hurried to catch up.

The walk back home was relatively eventless, the boys walking in a comfortable silence. For the first few minutes, Haru’s presence seemed to banish the fears that had plagued him on his own, but slowly, Makoto could feel his nerves being stretched, and he struggled not to panic at each small sound.

Finally, as the tension inside Makoto built to a new high, a cat yowled loudly, sending Makoto into a spiraling panic. His hand immediately reached out and grasped the back of Haru’s shirt. Haru paused for just a moment, turning back to fix his brilliantly calm blue eyes on Makoto. Makoto felt his racing heart stutter under those eyes, only to pick up speed again, sending a light flush to his cheeks that he hoped was covered by the dark night.

Finally, he turned away and continued to walk towards home, not making any move to make Makoto let go. So he clung to Haru’s shirt the whole way home.

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later, the two boys stood in front of the dark, obviously empty Tachibana home, and Makoto remembered why he had been so ok with spending time at Nagisa’s home that afternoon. The twins had had some sort of competition for school, and Makoto’s parents had gone with them to support them and spend the night in a nearby city.

Which meant Makoto would be alone. All. Night. Long.

He shook slightly as he gazed up at his home. What had always seemed like a warm inviting place now looked almost exactly like the haunted house in Nagisa’s game.

Haru looked at the brown haired boy, and sighed quietly. “Go get whatever you need to stay over.”

The quiet boy watched in silent amusement as Makoto gazed at him as though he was a knight in shining armor. His green eyes sparkled brightly in the dark light of the night “Really?”

“You haven’t eaten tonight, right?”

At that moment, Makoto’s stomach growled loudly, and both boys glanced at it, one in embarrassment, the other’s face as blank as ever. Makoto looked up sheepishly. “Nagisa was home alone too, and he can’t cook-“

“And you cooking could kill someone off.” Haru muttered darkly, then said, “I have food at the house. You left your sleeping shorts at my house last time, so just get what you need for tomorrow and come over.”

Makoto’s grin was blinding as he exclaimed his thanks, then bolted inside his house. Haru turned to leave, but paused when he heard a crash from inside the house. He turned, about to run inside to Makoto’s aid, until Makoto poked his head out the door.

“I’m fine! I just tripped!” He chirped quietly, before shutting the door again. Haru heard his footsteps echo lightly through the house, and shook his head, turning back towards his home.

Treading lightly up the steps that separated his home from Makoto’s, Haru couldn’t help but replay the evening’s events in his mind. This was getting out of hand, and there was no one to blame but Nagisa.

Haru wasn’t entirely sure when Nagisa had gotten the idea that he and Makoto would be a good couple. The first Haru had really noticed it had been just a few weeks before, when an almost desperate Nagisa had sat down and question Makoto endlessly about whether he was dating anyone, if there was anyone he liked, and how he felt about Haru. Makoto had answered the questions easily in an innocent manner while Haru just glared at the short blond. Nagisa had grinned sweetly back at him. Since that day, it seemed like every day involved Nagisa trying to put Haru and Makoto in compromising positions, apparently desperate to see the two together.

Haru knew that this entire ridiculous enterprise would end if he and Makoto just came clean about their relationship. Haru had no issues with telling anyone, but the idea seemed to make Makoto nervous. After Makoto had confessed, he explained his unease about coming out with the relationship.

“Ran and Ren are so young, I’m not sure they would understand, and it might make things weird with Rei and Nagisa.” He had lowered his head, embarrassed. “You must think I’m a coward.”

Haru had quickly assured him that was not at all what he thought, but thinking back now, he realized how silly those worries had been. Ran and Ren probably wouldn’t even notice the change, and if they did, they probably wouldn’t care. And obviously Nagisa didn’t have an issue.

But still, if it made Makoto feel better, he would wait until the end of time.

Haru made his way inside his house and slipped his shoes off, not bothering with slippers. He rounded the corner separating the kitchen from the rest of the house and slipped on his apron, then began gathering the ingredients for supper.

As he cooked, Haru thought back on the last six months. In reality, very little had changed between them. They still babysat the twins together, played video games, and spent the night at each other’s houses. The differences were in the way Makoto would openly gaze at Haru, always leaving the blue-eyed boy flustered, or the way Haru curled into Makoto when they slept side by side. It all felt comfortable, safe, yet strangely alive and buzzing. It was a feeling that only water and… no, this was a feeling exclusive to Makoto. As much as he loved the water, only Makoto could truly make him feel this way.

Lost in his thoughts, Haru didn’t hear the front door slide shut, and jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of familiar, warm lips pressed gently against his neck. But then he felt the way the body behind him pressed into him, and he leaned back, pressing closer.

At the touch of Makoto behind him, a feeling that Haru hadn’t even been aware of faded. It was an aching feeling, one that was difficult to notice until Makoto was near him or touched him, and then it faded completely, leaving Haru feeling light and happy and safe.

“I’m sorry,” Makoto murmured against his skin, his warm breath sending a shiver down Haru’s spine. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” His lips began to move from Haru’s neck, slowly tracing upwards until his was pressing small kisses along the outer shell of his ear, and Haru shivered again

Makoto chuckled, the sound reverberating through Haru’s body. “Not tonight, Haru-chan. We have school tomorrow, and mom is still upset that we had to stay home last week because we were up so late.” He chuckled again. “Of course, she just thought we were playing video games. She has no idea that you were on your back, begging for me-”

At his boyfriend’s words, Haru flushed and turned his head away from Makoto.

“I wasn’t thinking about that, pervert.”

Haru could practically feel Makoto’s grin as he teased lightly. “I’m sure you weren’t.”

Beneath the teasing, though, Haru heard a rougher sound, and a small part of his mind helpfully supplied that it had been three days since they’d last done it, and reminded him that a certain growing part of his anatomy was very, very aware of the way Makoto’s body felt against his own…

Haru shook his head, trying to clear it, and said through gritted teeth, “If you don’t stop distracting me, the food will burn.”

Makoto laughed again, and this time the tone was light, all trace of the heavy desire gone. Either he had been trying to get Haru riled up, or he was just a very good actor. It was hard to tell.

“Sorry, sorry,” Makoto pressed a kiss to Haru’s cheek, then pulled away from him, heading towards the living room. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” He said casually. “Mom left some fried rice for me, but it looks like there’s enough for two.”

He held out a dish, and Haru nodded thoughtfully, glancing at the mackerel stir-fry cooking on the stove. “That makes this a little easier. Thanks.”

It took only a few more minutes for the food to finish, and soon Haru and Makoto sat down to eat at Haru’s small table.

They ate in a comfortable silence, or at least, Haru thought it was comfortable. But when he glanced up from the food on his plate, he saw Makoto’s gaze was focused not on the food in front of him, but drifting lazily towards the door leading outside, food forgotten.

Haru waited for a moment, wondering if Makoto was even paying attention. Usually, Haru would let this sort of behavior go, writing it off as leftover stress from that stupid game he and Nagisa had played. But something felt off. Makoto’s gaze drifted, unfocused, but a clear niche formed between his eyebrows. He was worried.

So Haru called his name.

Nothing.

He called again, and this time, Makoto jumped as though he had be pinched. His green eyes focused on Haru, and a blush tinted his cheeks. The look was so familiar and endearing that Haru almost smiled.

“Sorry, Haru-chan! Just a little distracted.” He chuckled, but the sound was too forced. Stressed.

Haru sighed. “If you have something to say, you can just say it.”

It surprised Haru how selective Makoto’s ability to read him was. Surely by now he should know he could tell Haru anything, that he wasn’t the bother the way Makoto seemed to think he was. But no, if something was bothering him, he would just lock it away, determined to not cause Haru any “Trouble”, which tended to make Haru worry.

Makoto looked abashed but nodded. However, his eyes refused to meet Haru’s when he said quietly “I was just thinking, maybe it’s time we tell Nagisa and Rei about- about us?” His tone was so uncertain, as though after all this time, he was unsure if there was an “us” in the situation, or if it was just “him”.

“What brought this on? You were against telling them a few weeks ago.”

“W-well,” Makoto’s face flushed and he continued staring outside, unable to look at Haru. “It was just- I mean, I thought it would be less trouble, not having to hide anything from them anymore!” the happy tone was back, but Haru caught the bluff immediately. He stared at Makoto, his eyes calling the larger boy out for the liar he was.

Makoto glanced up under Haru’s gaze and flushed. “Guess there’s no point lying to you, huh Haru?” he chuckled ruefully, but still wouldn’t meet Haru’s eyes. “Fine, it was something Nagisa said.”

Irritation flooded Haru again as he thought of the manipulative blond. If Nagisa had upset Makoto, Haru would be sure to make him swim nothing but laps until sundown at practice for the next three days.

“On the way to his house, he was asking me questions like ‘Is there anyone Haru likes?’ and ‘Has Haru ever had a girlfriend?’ Then he started tell me that the there is a girl in his class who likes Haru and she wants Nagisa to introduce her to you.”

Green eyes stayed glued to the floor, never meeting Haru’s, and, slowly, he finally understood what was making the large, usually cowardly boy act this way. But surely not. It was ridiculous to even consider it. Surely sweet, kind, gentle Makoto couldn’t possibly be-

“Jealous?”

 Makoto’s head shot up at the word, his face bright red and eye defensive in a way Haru had never seen them. “No!” The flush darkened, and his head dropped an instant after the outburst, suddenly back to being unable to look at Haru. “Well, maybe a little.”

Haru was completely baffled. Makoto, jealous? And of a strange girl that neither he nor Haru had even spoken to. The notion was almost too ridiculous to consider. Yet here it was, in the form of a blushing Makoto who had never displayed any kind of selfish desire before. He wasn’t sure why, but seeing Makoto think like this was sort of… cute.

“I’m sorry Haru. I didn’t think I was a jealous person. But Nagisa just kept going on and on about how cute you and that girl would be, and I tried to tell him that you probably wouldn’t be interested in that, but he just said ‘Well, why not? He’s not seeing anyone, so it should work.’ And I just- I don’t know.” He frowned, eyebrows crinkling, then took a deep breath and looked at Haru, gaze steady, if a little panicked. “I don’t want you to be anyone’s but mine!”

Silence hung between them as Makoto’s words hung between them. Haru stared in wonder as Makoto’s assertive gaze slipped, then completely fell away as he realized exactly what he had said. His cheeks blazed again and his head dropped in embarrassment. “I mean, only if you want me. I only want you to be happy… but I really want you to be happy with me. No- wait, I mean- Haru I’m sor-“ the stuttering boy was finally silenced when Haru crawled over to his boyfriends side of the table, wrapped his arms around the boy that, even sitting down was a few inches taller than Haru, and pulled him in for a kiss. He heard Makoto make a noise of surprise, but continued kissing the younger boy until he was fully enthralled in the kiss. A hand came up to cradle Haru’s head, and slowly Makoto leaned into the kiss until he was hovering over Haru, who had released Makoto’s neck to brace one arm behind him, keeping himself upright, and his other hand gripping the front of Makoto’s shirt, keeping the other boy close.

Finally, after what felt like both forever and yet not nearly long enough, the boys broke away, both gasping for air. Haru’s breathing settled first, and he sat up, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s waist and hugging him close. Haru closed his eyes as he listened to Makoto’s breathing settle, to the way his heartbeat pounded, the sound reminding him of the ocean on a calm night: steady, consistent, waves lapping at the shore at an even tempo. The sound was so familiar, yet never failed to amaze Haru that such a normal, natural sound could have such a calming effect on him.

Haru glanced up when he felt Makoto’s hands on him, one brushing his hair lightly, the other tracing patterns along his back through his thin shirt. Makoto’s gaze was a questioning one, wondering what the kiss had been for. Haru couldn’t contain the sigh. Makoto could be so dense sometimes.

“I only want Makoto,” the dark haired boy muttered just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear as he buried his head in Makoto’s lap, closing his eyes and enjoying the way Makoto’s hands moved in his hair.

Makoto’s breathing caught, and within moments, the larger form lowered over Haru’s body, a cry of “Haru-chan!!” ringing through the room as Makoto hugged the smaller boy and began placing kisses everywhere he could reach. Haru smiled and leaned up, placing a hand on Makoto’s face and guided the boy’s lips to his own.

* * *

 

Haru was asleep at the desk next to Makoto’s when the bell rang, announcing the end of school. He chuckled, gently shaking his boyfriend awake. Shockingly blue eyes peered out through impossibly long, dark lashes. When the blue orbs met Makoto’s eyes, they slid shut again and Haru turned his head away.

“No.”

Makoto grinned. “Tired, Haru-chan?”

“Shut up. It’s your fault.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to be able to hold back if you kept being so cute. And besides,” Makoto leaned in and lowered his voice, wanting to embarrass Haru enough to get him to open his eyes, yet not wanting to humiliate him by talking to where anyone could hear him. “I seem to recall you begging me to keep going. If I hadn’t wrapped things up, I doubt we would have made it to school.”

Haru stiffened and turned his head back to face Makoto. His eyes were open, but his head stayed rested on his arms crossed on the table. “I believe I made that suggestion this morning, but you were determined to go to school. I would have preferred to stay in bed with you all day.”

Despite his goal to get Haru to blush, Makoto was the one who found himself blushing. It was an innocent enough comment, yet quickly called to Makoto’s mind an image of Haru in bed, naked, maybe tied to the bed with Makoto’s tie, wasting the day away enjoying each other…

Makoto shook his head, desperately trying to dislodge the image, and Haru smirked, “Knew you were a pervert.”

“Haru!”

The blue eyes shut again, and Haru buried his face in his arms, seeming determined to pretend consciousness wasn’t a real thing. Makoto smiled and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face as he said, “Well, if you that tired, I guess you shouldn’t go to practice. We don’t want you swimming and wearing yourself out if you’re too tired.” Makoto hadn’t even finished speaking before Haru had stood and made his way to the classroom door. Makoto watched as he placed one foot out the door, then paused, glancing back at Makoto. His cerulean eyes shimmered with the familiar expression he often wore when it came to the pool, yet he kept still, eyes fixed on Makoto.

 _Waiting for me?_ Makoto wondered, the thought sending a thrill through him. Most days, Haru would have bolted and been the first one in the pool, usually with Makoto following right behind. It was rare for him to make a point to wait.

Makoto smiled happily at his boyfriend, not bothering to conceal his joy, and hurried to Haru’s side. Once he was there, Haru glanced away, seeming slightly embarrassed, but linked his fingers with Makoto’s and pulled the swim captain alongside him. Makoto flushed but kept Haru’s hand tight, not wanting to let go as they made their way leisurely to the pool. Haru despite his earlier rush to be out the door, seemed content to spend less time with the pool, and actually pulled back to slow the pace anytime he decided Makoto was moving too fast.

They finally made it to the pool five minutes late, and before entering the locker room, Makoto pulled his hand away. They had never finished their discussion on whether or not to tell their teammates about their relationship, so he decided to hold out until he had a chance to talk to Haru about it.

However, the shorter boy frowned when Makoto moved away, and gripped Makoto’s hand tighter. “We’re telling them,” he mumbled quietly, pausing outside the doors. “It won’t bug them, and I want Nagisa to back off. He screwed with us enough already.”

Makoto floundered, confused. Nagisa screwing with them? What was he talking about? But he had no time to ask as Haru pulled him inside the locker room, their fingers locked tightly.

Makoto glanced around the room in shock. Not only were Rei and Nagisa there, but Rin and Sousuke had apparently decided to visit as well. All four of the boys glanced up as Haru barged in, trailing Makoto behind him. Makoto flushed, expecting Haru to notice the unexpected audience, but the dark haired boy had his eyes locked on the shorter blond boy in the corner who was eyeing the two latecomers like they were something to be devoured.

Bright pink eyes met vibrant blue ones, and Haru lifted the hand holding Makoto’s. “Happy?”

Nagisa’s face lit up like Christmas morning, and he bounced happily. “Finally! I was running out ideas! See Rei-chan? Told you it would work! I knew it was just a matter of time before you two got together!”

Makoto watched in disbelief as everything finally clicked with him. The determined way he had played a game that was obviously just as scary to him as it was to Makoto, the way Nagisa had been so insistent with his questioning about Makoto’s and Haru’s love life… When had sweet, adorable Nagisa become this diabolical?

Haru smirked, an expression that seemed oddly dangerous on his usually passive face. “We’ve been dating for six months.”

Nagisa’s jaw dropped. “What?! And you just now told us?! But I’ve spent weeks trying to get you two together! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“It was none of your business.”

“Aww Haru-chan! No fair!” Nagisa grabbed Haru’s other hand, whining, as Rei shook his head behind him. Makoto watched as Haru straightened slightly and leaned forward to mutter in Nagisa’s ear, unable to make out what was being said.

Nagisa went quiet, and turned to follow Haru’s gaze, landing on the taller boy behind him. Nagisa’s eye widened in shock, and Makoto heard him utter a small “Oh.”

A loud groan made everyone turn and look at the two Samezuka boys. Rin groaned in irritation and Sousuke crossed his arms impatiently.

“Only six months? Why couldn’t you have said a year?” the red-head whined. Sousuke made a pleased noise and held out a hand.

“Told you they hadn’t been together long. Pay up.”

Rin gazed up at his friend in despair. “But that’s my spending money for the whole week!”

“So? You gonna back out of a bet?” Sousuke challenged, glaring down at the sharp-toothed boy.

“Wait! You were betting on us?” Makoto asked, shocked.

Sousuke smirked as Rin began digging in his bag, probably to pull out his wallet. “Rin said you guys had been a thing for over a year. I thought it was less.”

Makoto flushed red. Had they really been that obvious? He wondered dejectedly, but glanced to his side when he felt Haru squeeze his hand. Green eyes caught blue, and as usual, Makoto wondered if it was possible to drown in those eyes. A feeling of complete calm washed over him, and he could help but smile at his boyfriend. Haru gazed back, his eyes blinking slowly, and Makoto found himself entranced by the way his long dark lashes brushed his cheek. In a sudden rush of impulse, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Haru’s cheek. He decided he didn’t mind drowning, as long as he was drowning in Haru.

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, these boys are going to actually be the death of me, especially with the new movies. also, i have a sequel about half done focusing on Nagisa and Rei, and I'll try and get that up, but I'm also pretty tied down with another, much longer fic that I plan to start posting in a few months once I get it finished (12 out of 25 chapters done, almost halfway there!) But please, let me know what you think, I love hearing from others! thanks!!


End file.
